


Eager

by AdultDiversion



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Sheik, Run-On Sentences, Shameless Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultDiversion/pseuds/AdultDiversion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette written for #shinkweek. Prompt = eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

There’s a small glade, and Sheik is quick to usher him in, past the branches. It’s quieter in here, and the air is thick with a juicy, green smell. It rises out of the grass, like vapour, Link realizes as his back settles into a tuft, soft, strands of grass brush his bare feet as Sheik hunches between his legs, cowl down, a warm palm settling at the inseam of white trousers. «You need a break,» Sheik says, and Link swears he _just_ saw that flash of red; those eyes, they have some tie to that wolfos Sheik brought down earlier, the throw was fluid, lazy, almost, as the dagger found a temple to lodge in. The soft _crack_ before the thud of the body, yielding onto the forest floor.

Link has no leverage, no purchase, like this: wrists above his head, pressed against the ground, inside Sheik’s palm. The alternative is using his lower body, so he decides to hitch his calf across Sheik’s ass instead, grinding their cocks together, eager. For a moment, he wonders what Sheik gains from putting his life on the line for a suicide mission like his. Why. The question evaporates as Sheik rests his face in the crook of Link’s neck, breathing, sucking, _biting_.


End file.
